Hors D'oeuvres for Drarry Appetites
by disillusionist9
Summary: Miniature tumblr prompts, all Drarry, mixture of fluff, angst, drama, and everything in between. T for safety, chapters between 75 and 250 words
1. Auror Inspectors

_Well_ , Draco thought, surveying the inside of Potter's medicine cupboard, _at least we have one thing in common, even if it's the same cheering potion prescription_. He shut the door of the cupboard quietly after grabbing what he'd been looking for in the first place: floss.

This was only the fourth night he'd stayed over at Potter's flat, but it felt as comfortable as his own place on the other side of London. Working together as Auror Inspectors meant long days of case work and some night wanderings searching for information or speaking to contacts. Over the last few months, whatever side of the city they found themselves in was where they crashed.

But last night was Friday. He'd never woken up in his flat on a day they didn't need to rush to the office, and he wondered if his efforts at ridding his mouth of morning breath would give him the confidence he'd lacked the last time Potter had tried to kiss him.

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous_


	2. Nice Skin

"Sorry," hiccuped Potter. "I always get a bit pathetic when I'm drinking alone."

Draco shifted so his arm was more securely around Potter's waist. The pub he'd stumbled ( _literally_ stumbled) across him in was long closed, and the smells of baking bread were already coating the air, which made their drunken hunger flare. They took a few more steps together but Draco had to stop to lean Potter up against the wall of a bakery, closed now, the gold lettering bright in the streetlight.

He jolted when a warm hand touched his cheek, jerking to look at Potter's face instead of the snow flying in the streetlamp.

Potter smiled as he said, "You've got nice skin."

* * *

 _prompt from: blaiddseren_


	3. Cinema

"So," Draco said, "how does that even work?"

Harry looked down at his date as he walked along another garden wall on the way home from the cinema. "Well, you see, Draco, when a man loves a woman-"

With a growl to hide his laugh, Draco shoved Harry off the wall into a fluffy snowbank. "Bloody hell, you wanker, I meant the _projector_ not the scene on the ship; I know full well what goes where and you know it. And what's with the popcorn?"

But Harry wasn't listening, pinned in a pile of snow beneath his boyfriend on a walk home from a wonderful date, he pulled Draco down for a kiss instead of answering.

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous_


	4. Bubblegum

"It's just bubblegum," Harry said. He stuffed the pack back into his jacket pocket where he was sure Sirius had kept cigarettes.

Draco looked blankly at the foil-wrapped stick. Though he tried to never ridicule Draco for his lack of knowledge on muggle culture, Harry did make a big deal about the oddest of things. One eyebrow raised, Draco said, "It's the same color as my cousin's hair, are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah, so long as you don't swallow it, then it's stuck in your intestines for seven years!" Harry noted the horrified expression on Draco's face and quickly said, "That's a myth, I'm sorry, I promise it's harmless!"

* * *

 _prompt from: agni-x_


	5. Caught in the Act

"I can explain," Harry said finally, and Sirius raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was talking about the cigarette in his hand or the blonde man in his bed.

"Alright," Sirius said, hiding the way his chest was shaking with laughter by crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "Start explaining, then."

Harry's mouth opened and closed twice like a fish gasping for air and he almost let ashes fall from the cigarette to the sheets. The expression mimicked the one James would get whenever someone other than Lily had tried to flirt with him at Hogwarts: confusion and a smidge of desperation.

Draco Malfoy reached over to put the cigarette out in the tray next to the bed, leaning over Harry in the process, which made his godson turn bright red (another James trait). The blonde pulled a fresh light from a box nearby, ignited it, and said, "Why don't you let us get dressed first, cousin?"

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous_


	6. Midnight Reveal

"What does he have that I don't?" Ron demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and drained the last sip of her wine, her fingers threaded through Percy's fingers as they sat on the couch. The New Year's party was going swimmingly except for the…minor misunderstanding in Harry's kitchenette. Hermione could make out Harry's shoulders lifted in self-defense through the window between the living room and kitchen.

"How long until Ron figures out Harry and Draco are _dating_ and he did not, in fact, lose his best friend?"

"At midnight, I suspect," Percy said.

* * *

 _prompt from: lsyd25_


	7. Post Pub Crawl

"There's no reason to look so suspicious, Potter, you were drunk and I am only trying to be civil," Draco sighed, unceremoniously dumping Harry on the couch.

Harry immediately curled towards the back to press his face into the soft fabric.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "On second thought, let's get you to the loo."

Grabbing him under his arms as best he could, Draco moved them towards the hallway. To his credit, Harry tried to help by propping himself up by one arm pressing against the wall in the hallway, but it only served to throw Draco's balance off.

* * *

 _prompt from:_ _arianagreengrass13_


	8. Knitting

"Er…uh, you shouldn't have?"

Harry nudged Draco with his knee below the blanket they were sharing. The couch bounced a bit as Draco retaliated with a press of cold toes against the top of Harry's foot.

Instead of getting discouraged, like Harry had expected, Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's reaction to her Christmas gift.

"It's a muggle thing, Draco, and since it's Christmas Eve and you haven't hung a stocking yet…I thought I would make you one."

His mouth in the shape of a small _oh_ , Draco looked from the forest green mass in his lap nested in the middle of shiny wrapping paper, over to the mantle where an empty hook waited.

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous_


	9. Egregious

"Of course it's a trap, but I've been walking in an out of traps all my life."

Draco sighed the sigh of a man who'd had quite enough of someone's martyrdom bullshit. His longer legs kept pace with Harry's vengeful strides with ease. The streets of Rome echoed with the sound of Auror boots hitting damp pavement, street lights only barely illuminating the alley they were cutting through to get closer to the checkpoint.

The gold buttons on Harry's bright red Auror jacket caught Draco's eye as they reached the end of the alleyway, and Draco grabbed his arm with a firm grip. "This hero streak you have where you won't accept help is getting egregious, Potter."

* * *

 _prompt from: sunset-oasis_


	10. Warm

"You're really warm."

If Draco weren't magically and physically exhausted after fending off a barrage of cursed artifacts, he would have punched the Healer hovering over him.

"He's _warm_? Of course he's bloody warm, you imbecile, get out of my way!"

The blue Unspeakable robes wrapped around his chest started tearing as Potter and Granger pushed the Healer aside, trying to find the end of the chain burning a hole through his chest.

As Potter used his wand to cut through a sleeve and Granger propped up his head, Draco said deliriously, "If I'd known it would be this easy to get you to take my clothes off I would have done it a long time ago."

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous_


	11. Auror on Duty

Hermione busied herself making tea, rapidly explaining to Harry what she'd overheard and why it was so urgent he come straightaway. His red Auror robes weighed heavily on his shoulders as he listened to her recount of an incident in the alleyway near her job at the apothecary. The long day of work and promise of another sleepless night dulled his senses so he did not immediately notice when the victim of the attack emerged from the bathroom behind him.

Malfoy, unaware of his appearance, asked him, "What brings you here, Potter?"

The constricting in Harry's throat made it hard to swallow as he focused on the messy, dripping wet hair, flushed cheeks from the hot shower, thin silk bathrobe, bare feet, exposed tattoos…he couldn't speak.

"Auror on duty," Hermione said, to save Harry from himself.

* * *

 _prompt from: anonymous_


	12. Thunderstorm

A clap of thunder shook the windows of Grimmauld Place. Harry rushed down the stairs from his bedroom upstairs, something other than the electricity in the air making the hairs on his arms stand at attention. His wand burned in his palm as he clenched it tightly, holding it at the ready at his hip, the little Auror training he'd suffered through ingraining the move to his muscle memory.

The next lightning strike and following boom of thunder almost covered the sound of someone crashing through his living room fireplace.

Hair drenched, body crouched on all fours and robes dark and heavy from the torrential rain, Draco looked up and choked out, "Help me…from the monster I've become, it's consuming me!"

* * *

 _prompt from: aygunscott_


	13. Caught in the Act - 2

_direct continuation from chapter 5 'Caught in the Act'_

* * *

"Of course, but don't think this surprises me," Sirius said. "You two have been dancing around each other for _years_ now. Plain as the noses on your faces."

Harry laid back on the pillow beneath him and pulled what he could of the sheets over his face. Draco continued to show no such shame, the cigarette smoke filtering almost as soon as it left the end, so the house wouldn't stink. "Is that so?"

Tapping the side of his nose in emphasis, the ability to speak without chuckling evading him entirely, Sirius gave his shrewdest look and began to turn to shut the door. He couldn't wait to tell Remus he owed him a Knut for-

" _Draco_ what have I told you about smoking?"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. At the risk of seeing more than he wished of his godson and cousin, he whipped around to see the newcomer. Rather, the woman who'd been in the room all along, just out of sight in the adjoining loo.

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, a bathrobe tied precariously around her, and a dangerous-looking finger pointing towards the bed. Sirius stood dumbstruck for several moments as she continued to scold, the wizard lighting up his third fag even as she lectured. Her hair was wild. Wilder than he had _ever_ seen it. Why was she in a bathroom in the same room as Harry and Draco-

"Hermione?" Sirius finally choked out.

Stopping mid-upbraiding, Hermione flushed from her forehead to her neck, not noticing Sirius before that moment from the angle of the bathroom door. "Hullo."

"What are you…what's happening…what-"

Draco laughed. "Obviously, we're shagging. Not _currently_ but-"

"But Hermione you said you weren't seeing anyone!"

Hermione blushed a little deeper, but didn't try to hide or wish she would be swallowed by the bed like Harry. "You asked if I was seeing any _one_ so I answered truthfully."

His mouth opened and closed a few times but Sirius didn't make a sound. He started to say something several times, emphasizing his point with an extraneous finger and narrowed gaze. Finally he made a choked sound and shrugged, turned around, shut the door, and walked like a zombie down to the basement where Remus had a cup of tea and snifter of brandy waiting.

* * *

 _prompt from: littlemulattokitten_


End file.
